Zenki/Ingame
Welcome to Zenki's Ingame page! This page is a subpage of Zenki's article! Feel free to click the blinking Chibi Zenki on the right if you want to manually browse the category for Zenki's ingame subpages! Alternatively you can check out the Ingame Subpages-section below. Zenki's individual subpages feature various content on Zenki's ingame appearances and abilities. As the main character of the series, he obviously appears in every single game and can be controlled by the player. Den Ei Rai Bu and Tenchi Meidou also feature him as an opponent in multiplayer mode! Also feel free to visit the games article to for more information on the individual games! Ingame Subpages Zenki's ingame-section now contains it's own, game specific subpages! Due to the huge anmount of upcoming new content, they allow better loading times and performance on slower machines and mobile devices, as well as an improved visibility of the English and German translations provided by Semerone, Zenki and Goki. Feel free to click the links below to visit Zenki's corresponding subpages: Battle Raiden Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden features Zenki's appearance in the first game of the series, which was released for Super Nintendo Entertainment System! Zenki, the titular "Battle Thunder", appears both in his Chibi and Demon God forms. Visit this section, to learn about his ingame character and his various abilities! Kishin Douji Zenki Kishin Douji Zenki features Zenki's appearance in the second game of the series, which was released for the Sega Game Gear! This game is notable as the only Kishin Douji Zenki game featuring his Great Demon God form! While this form sadly is a cutscene-only one, Chibi and Demon God Zenki also appear in this game and Demon God Zenki not only is able to use his Diamond Axe in battle, but also can use it as boomerang by throwing it at his foes! Feel free to visit this section to learn about Chibi Zenki's and Demon God Zenki's ingame abilities! Den Ei Rai Bu Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu features Zenki's appearance in the third game of the series, which was released for SNES! This game features Zenki's Chibi self fighting jump-and-run related Mini-Bosses and Demon God Zenki taking on his foes in the "Electric Shadow Dance" of exciting Anime Sequence Battles! Visit this section, to learn about his ingame character, his various abilities and the meaning behind his ingame dialogues! Vajura Fight Zenki also makes an appearance in Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, a high quality game for the NEC PC-FX and the fourth game of the series! Again, this game features Zenki in his Chibi and Demon God forms, but this time, he brawls his way through hordes of enemies alongside Chiaki! Feel free to visit this section to learn about Chibi Zenki's and Demon God Zenki's ingame abilities, strengths and weaknesses! Tenchi Meidou Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou features Zenki's appearance in the fifth game of the series, which was released for SNES! In this game, Zenki faces his foes in a "Battle between Heaven and Earth"! While his Chibi self mainly follows Chiaki around the overworld in this game, his Demon God self battles foes in a card battle style Battle Mode and requires a great deal of strategical knowlegde! Visit this section to learn about Zenki's abilities, strengths and weaknesses, to aid him in his quest against the evils of our world! Category:Zenki's Subpages Category:Ingame Subpages